worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
The Multiversal Empire of Happiness Navy
Class Descriptions Star Dreadnoughts ISD II (800$): The most powerful battleship in The MEHN, it has enough weaponry and shielding to go against any other ships in the galaxy. The Mark II is notable for having more firepower and shielding than the original, though it has fewer tractor-beams and disruptors, replacing them with heavy turbolasers. Interstellar Slaughter Device (ISD) (700$): While no longer the most powerful battleship, These ships have been configured to carry massive swarms of strikecrafte. 3750 fighters and 750 gunships reside in this vessel. Pellaeon Class Star Destroyer (1500$): The third star dreadnought is smaller than its cousins, at only 1,200 meters, it is much smaller than an ISD. This is not a ship to be underestimated, however. The Pellaeon has far greater firepower and shielding than anything else of its size, using both alien technologies that were lost after The Great Jump, and the latest in cutting edge equipment. Most notable are the Hypercannons and Dovin Basals that provide massive firepower, and extremely powerful shielding respectively. It is also equiped with a Hyper Core more powerful and effecient than any other in The MEH, rumored to be even more powerful than an equivalent Hypermatter Reactor. When facing this ship, there is only one option - surrender. As the flagship of the MEHN fleet, reinforcments are soon behind, there is no escape. Battleships Victorious II Class Slaughter Device (800$): The main combat ships of The MEHN. It is essentially just a smaller ISD. Venator Class Slaughter Device Carrier (800$): The Venator is a very powerful carrier used to support the Victorious in large engagments. With the ability to hold 2000 fighters and 400 gunships, it does this very well. Cruisers Stealth Class Star Destroyer (550$): CLASSIFIED Vindicator Class Cruiser (450$): A smaller ship used in large numbers to defend and attack. No fleet is complete without 5 or 10. Frigates Acclamator-I Class Assault Ship Carrier (240$): The main transport in the MEHN, currently loaded with 600 fighters and 120 gunships each. Corvettes Carrack Class (120$): The second smallest warship, it is rarely used alone. Powerful weapons for its size. Tartan Class (100$): This small warship is typicaly used for anti-pirate and anti-starfighter duties. Spy Class (90$): CLASSIFIED Luxury Class (30$): A huge luxury ship typicly used to transport diplomats or as a transport for The Leader herself. MEHN Fleet Count 1x Pallaeon Class Ultra-Heavy = 1,500$ 3x ISD II Class Ultra-Heavy - 1,500$ x 3 = 4,500$ 3x Interstellar Slaughter Device Class Ultra-Heavy Carrier - 1,500$ x 3 = 4,500$ (3750 Fighters each) (750 Gunships each) 8x Victorious II Slaughter Device Class Ultra-Heavies - 800$ x 8 = 6,400$ 6x Venus Slaughter Device Class Ultra-Heavy Carriers - 800$ x 6 = 4,800$ (2000 Fighters Each) (400 Gunships Each) 1x Stealth Slaughter Device Class Ultra-Heavy = 550$ 14 Vindicator Slaughter Device Class Ultra-Heavies - 450$ x 14 = 7,650$ 7 Escort Class Ultra-Heavy Carriers - 450$ x 7 = 3,150$ (1125 Fighters Each) (225 Gunships Each) 17 Acclamation II Class Super-Heavies - 240$ x 17 = 4,080$ 16 Acclamation Class Super-Heavy Carriers- 240$ x 13 = 3,840 (600 Fighters Each) (120 Gunships Each) 30 Cruelty Class Heavies - 120$ x 30 = 3,600 14x Tartarus Class Heavies - 100$ x 14 = 1,400$ 5x Spy Class Medium - 90$ x 5 = 450$ 40x SWAT Class Mediums - 80$ x 40 = 3200 3x Luxury Class Light - 30$ x 3 = 90 Marines - 25,000 per 1$ - 50,000,000 - 2000$ Category:Space Navy